Brothers
by GothicCheshire
Summary: Brothers, who would have thought it? Two creatures as different as the colors red and blue. Oneshot, enjoy and please review.


_Oddly enough I'm a lover of this ever since I saw the movie. Comic books are so expensive where I am now, so it's rather hard to get them. As it is though, I do have two of the Hellboy comics and three of the BRPD comics. This was just a silly oneshot that popped into my head one day. I do have ideas on how to continue it and make it into a story, but if I do it will not remain cute, and the rating will soar. Give me your opinion if you do review. It stands alone fine so if it isn't made into a longer one it should be good. First venture into the Hellboy universe just so you know. Mainly movie verse, but the timeline is earlier. So the professor is alive. Good thing too or we wouldn't have the story._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brothers… Who would have guessed that the word could apply to two individuals that were so different, professor Bruttenholm (or Broom for short) thought to himself as he smiled lightly at the two individuals in front of him. One was in a tank and swimming near the glass, the other on the floor, his red tail lashing about as they had a rather heated argument about nothing in particular. Professor Broom was nearing his 60's. He had seen much and done much, and both his face, with its kind, yet wise eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles and the cane he was holding, were two things that showed it.

The main thing that showed it however, was the two beings in front of him. The one on the floor was one of the closest people to him, possessing a fond place in his heart. While his outside appearance was one many men were afraid of, Professor Broom, and those that truly knew him, recognized the actual person behind it. Red skin with filed down horns and a tail, yellow eyes, and standing a few heads taller than most people, he was certainly a sight to see. But one of the main things that drew attention was his oversized right hand that seemed to be made of stone. Because of his appearance he wasn't seen in public, instead, working as a paranormal pest controller to save the people who, if they saw him, would probably reject him.

Hellboy was certainly a unique character and someone he was proud to call 'son', no matter how strange he was, or from what origins. So what if he was supposedly some demonic thing? What did it matter when his actions defied everything that malevolent force stood for? No matter. He cared for him and was loved in return. This he knew, even though his son wasn't very keen on showing it. He knew. His temper was legendary, and he was more likely to shout or hit something than he was to sit down and talk things out calmly. The very thought of him doing that almost made the Professor laugh.

Then there was Abe. Blue skin with darker stripes, wide startling blue almond shaped eyes with nictitating eyelids, webbed fingers and toes, and complete with fins and gills, he was a bit of a walking fish. This one was close to his heart as well. He had been found in a tank behind a false wall in a hospital basement, the only clue to what he was being a piece of paper with icthyo sapiens on it. This was followed by the date of Abraham Lincoln's assassination, April 14 1865. That was how he had gotten his name, a rather bad joke that had stuck. However, aside from that, not much was known about him.

What was known however, was that he was telepathic, able to enter people's minds with barely a seconds thought. Yet, he never entered another's mind without permission. He had at first, playing a game with it, but as he had been introduced to those around him and began realizing how they were less than appreciative, he stopped.

Four stands were in front of the tank he was currently swimming in and on each was one of the books he had been reading, each at its own page number and waiting to be read.

At a rather loud exclamation from Hellboy, Professor Broom's mind ceased it's wandering and focused on the actual conversation.

"Dang it fish stick! Why the heck do you even LIKE those things anyway?! I mean its rotten eggs for cryin' out loud!"

Oh, right, back to the topic of food again. How it always got to this he wasn't sure, but ever since Hellboy knew that Abe ate rotten eggs, it had become a favorite topic. Not that his son could really talk, considering the fact he was pretty much a bottomless pit. Sure he ate what could be considered normal, but the quantities involved were enough to feed a small army.

Abe simply sighed and did another pass behind the glass. "I don't know, why do YOU like eating enough to feed a small army?" Abe flashed the Professor a slight sideways glance and what could pass as a small smile. With a face that showed very little expression, only those that truly knew him could even tell when he was smiling or not. The professor smirked back in amusement.

"I get hungry, ok? Got a problem with that?!"

"And I have a fondness for rotten eggs, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes." Hellboy said with a slight sneer.

"Oh come on, at least it isn't a fondness for rotten flesh, have you ever thought of that?" Abe asked in exasperation.

At that thought Hellboy's yellow eyes went wide. He looked up at Abe as he floated in the water and you could see the wheels turning in his mind. Looking towards the dish where the rotten eggs were kept he seemed to consider for a minute, then looked back up at Abe.

"You hungry?"

"Actually yes, I haven't eaten since breakfast." Seeing how it was going on two oclock, that was a point to consider. There was a pause before Hellboy stood up, and picking up an egg in his oversized stone right hand, making a face all the while, opened the feeding tube and stuck it in. Closing it, he watched as it shot into the tank, Abe stared at him in surprise. The Professor looking at him in a similar fashion.

"Here you go. Now if you'll excuse me I'm just going to go and boil my hand now." With that, he walked out, holding his hand out as far away from the rest of him as possible.

"I wonder what will happen when he realizes there are tongs for that exact purpose…" Abe said quietly, his voice holding sarcastic amusement. Professor Broom and Abe shared a glance and promptly burst out laughing, Broom smiled and walked back to his chair behind his desk and sat, while Abe began to eat the egg.

Sighing and shaking his head Broom returned to his original train of thought. Brothers…who would have thought it?


End file.
